1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for guiding capsule medical device for magnetically guiding a capsule medical device introduced into an organ of a subject such as a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the capsule medical device provided with an imaging function and a radio communication function in a capsule casing, which can be introduced into the organ of the subject such as the patient, has appeared. The capsule medical device is introduced into the organ of the subject by oral intake or the like, and thereafter moves in the digestive tract by a peristaltic action or the like. Such a capsule medical device in the subject sequentially images in the organ of the subject (hereinafter, also referred to as in-vivo images) in a time period from introduction into the organ of the subject to discharge out of the same, and sequentially transmits by radio the obtained in-vivo images to a receiving device outside of the subject.
The in-vivo image imaged by such a capsule medical device is captured in an image display device through the receiving device. The image display device displays the captured in body images on a display by still image display or moving image display. A user such as a doctor or a nurse observes the in-vivo image of the subject displayed on the image display device, and examines inside of the organ of the subject through an observation of such an in-vivo image.
Recently, on the other hand, the system for guiding capsule medical device for magnetically guiding (hereinafter, referred to as magnetic guidance) the capsule medical device in the subject is suggested. (refer to the Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open Nos. 2006-263167 and 2007-330811, for example). In general, in the system for guiding capsule medical device, the capsule medical device is further provided with a permanent magnet in the capsule casing, and the image display device displays the in-vivo images sequentially imaged by the capsule medical device in the subject in real time. The system for guiding capsule medical device applies a magnetic field to the capsule medical device in such a subject, and magnetically guides the capsule medical device in the subject to a desired location by magnetic force of the applied magnetic field. The user uses an operating unit of the system for guiding capsule medical device to operate the magnetic guidance of such a capsule medical device while referring to the in-vivo image displayed on the image display device.